Second chance
by SlytherinGirl952
Summary: The war is over and Hermione, Ron and Harry are back at Hogwarts for their last year. Everything is going well until there's an accident in Potions. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of the characters or Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 1**

Hermione, Ron and Harry sat in the back of the Potions classroom listening to Professor Snape. "The instructions are on the board and you'll work in pairs. Granger-Weasley, Potter-Patil, Malfoy-Parkinson, Crabbe-Goyle, Longbottom-Thomas. Get to work and don't let anything explode." Snape looked sharply at Neville." You have one hour to complete this Ageing Potion." commanded Snape. Everybody went to their partners. Hermione went to get the ingredients while Ron heated the cauldron.

Everybody was done and gone but team Granger-Weasley and team Longbottom-Thomas were still making their potions. They still had 5 minutes time before the hour was done. All was going well until Neville tripped over his feet. Ron, who was holding three unicorn hairs, was pushed which caused the hairs to fall in the cauldron. The cauldron started boiling violently. "Get away" yelled Snape running towards Hermione and Ron to push them away. Because Ron had dropped the ingredient he's already far away from the potion, but Hermione was frozen in shock. Snape covered Hermione just in time as the potion exploded.

Professor Snape's robes were covered in the potion. "Are you okay, miss Granger?" asked Snape. "Yes, sir. Thank you. Are you okay, sir. You got potion over you.""I feel fine, miss Gran-Gr" The professor stumbled and went to grab a chair but faints before he could. "Go get Madame Pomfrey." ordered Hermione. While Dean went to get Madame Pomfrey, Snape's body began to shrink.

"What happened?" demanded Madame Pomfrey as she walked in the room. As Ron was explaining what had happened, the nurse examined Snape's body. "Floo the headmistress and ask her to come to the infirmary. Miss Granger, can you help me move Professor Snape?"

In the infirmary Hermione explained again what happened to the Headmistress. The next hour Severus had potions poured down his throat and spells being casted on him. But nothing worked. "Okay, I did everything I could but I can't get him back to his age. We will have to wait until he wakes to see what the damage is. Miss Granger, can you keep an eye on him while Headmistress McGonagall and I go to St Mungo's to ask for advice." Hermione nodded and went to sit on the chair next to Snape's bed.

For the first time Hermione took in Severus' appearance. Black hair up to his shoulders, pale skin colour, long nose without the crooked part_. Maybe he got it when he was older_ thought Hermione _He looks about 17-18 years old. _Hermione was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't see Snape moving. "Ugh, what happened" mumbled Snape.

"Well, we were making the ageing potion and Neville tripped and pushed Ron. Ron then dropped three unicorn hairs and it exploded. You were covering me so you took the potion. You fainted and Dean went to get Madame Pomfrey. So now you're here. How are you feeling?" Hermione said in one breath.

"Fine, but why does it feel like I'm shorter, Miss Granger?" demanded Snape. "Um, the potion caused you to de-age. You look like a 17-18 year old."

"What, I de-aged. You can't be serious. Are you and the dynamic duo pulling a prank on me, because it's not funny!" shouted Snape.

"Aah, you're awake. How are you feeling?" asked Madame Pomfrey as she came back into the infirmary. She began to do some spells. "Fine, absolutely fine. I'm a 39 year old trapped in my 17 year old body. Everything is perfect. Did you find a cure?"

"No, Minerva and I went to St Mungo's but they didn't know a cure. There's also nothing in the library. We think it is best that you follow school just like all 17 year olds. Only Mr. Weasley, Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Thomas and Miss. Granger know and they have already been informed not to tell anybody. We will keep looking for a cure but we decided that this is the best solution."

"No, absolutely not. I won't live or learn with the dunderheads. And I don't need to learn anything because I still have my memory. I already know all that they're learning and more." grumbled Severus.

"You will and I won't allow protest. Your new name is Severus Prince. You're the son of Elena and Tom Prince. Their muggles who just moved back here from Bulgaria and you used to go to Durmstrang Institute. Now you're taking your last year here at Hogwarts. I'll leave the details to you to invent so you can remember everything. You will be resorted tonight and you will live as an 17 year old until we find a cure. If we find one. Do you understand?" obliged McGonagall. Severus nodded reluctantly. "Good, now put this uniform on and we will see you at dinner."

McGonagall left the infirmary and Madame Pomfrey went to the office, which meant that they had left Hermione and Severus in an awkward situation. "What are you still doing here, Miss Granger?" demanded Severus. "

"Um, I don't know. I just wanted to make sure that you were okay."

"As you can see, I'm perfectly healthy. So get out or do you want to watch me undress." said Severus. Hermione lowered her head to hide her blushing cheeks and ran out of the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The Great Hall was filled with the scratching of the cutlery on the plates, laughter and happy chatter. In the middle of the Gryffindor table sat Ron, Harry and Hermione.

"What's wrong, Hermione? You haven't eaten anything." Asked Harry worried. Hermione, who was pushing her food around, looked up surprised. She looked at Ron with a look saying it all: _Don't say anything about Snape to_ _Harry. _Ron gave the smallest nod.

"Nothing, I'm just not hungry" responded the female Gryffindor. Hermione was worried about Snape. _Where was he ? When is he going to be sorted? I thought he would be sorted before dinner. _thought Hermione. All the while Severus stood nervously before the closed doors of the Great Hall.

After dinner was done, Headmistress McGonagall rose from her stool. The chatter went down until you could hear a pin drop. "Goodnight. I hope you all enjoyed the wonderful dinner made by our house elfs. Before we have dessert, I have a few announcements to make. As you can see, Professor Snape isn't present. Professor Snape had to leave for a unforseen time. We will be looking for a replacement. This means that there will be no Potion lessons. However during the time you would have Potions, you will be studying Potions so you won't fall behind on Potions." All students moaned and groaned. They would rather have their nasty Potions Master than to study for two hours straight.

"On that note we 're also welcoming a new student tonight." Again everywhere exciting murmur started. "A new student. I hope it's a guy" said a fifth year old Griffondor."Yeah, a hot guy I hope." giggled her friend. Hermione rolled her eyes at the girls. _If only they know, they were taking about Professor Snape _laughed Hermione in her head.

"SILENCE" shouted the headmistress to attempt to bring back the peace. "He'll be sorted shortly. I personally hope that you'll welcome him with open arms. Accio Sorting Had. Mr. Filch, can you get Mr. Prince?"

Filch reluctantly walked to the doors and opened them to reveal Severus standing there with his hands behind his back. "Come, boy. You need to get sorted" barked Flich.

Severus started to walk between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff table with everybody staring at him. The former Potions Master sneered at the student body.

_Idiots. _As he was strolled towards the teachers table, Severus caught the eyes of the bushy haired Gryffindor. _Well it isn't bushy anymore. It's actually curly now and it looks beautiful on her. What! Where did that come from? _thought Severus shocked with his own thoughts. Hermione gave him a encouraging, small smile. Severus gave her his famous glare. Hermione just looked back.

_Why isn't she looking away? She should be shivering with fear. _Severus' thoughts were interrupted when McGonagall asked him why he stopped. "Sorry" responded Severus, who didn't realize he had stopped and rushed to the teacher's table.

Severus sat on the stool and McGonagall put the Sorting Had on his head.

_Ah, Severus Prince or should I say Severus Snape. I see you have been giving a second chance and I hope you make better chooses. But were to place you? Not Hufflepuff, I won't want to scare those nice people. Not Slytherin, because that was a mistake the first time around. So either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. _

_Not Gryffindor, not Gryffindor _chanted Severus.

As Severus was chanting, the Sorting Had shouted "Gryffindor". Severus froze as did the teachers and Hermione, Ron, Neville and Dean while the Gryffindor table erupted in applause.

"Go on then, Mr. Prince. We welcome you to Hogwarts and hope you have a marvelous time here." said Headmistress McGonagall after processing the shock that Severus SNAPE was sorted into Gryffindor.

Severus got up and marched to the end of the Gryffindor table with clear disgust on his face. When he sat down, dessert appeared.

Everybody saw the pure disgust on the new boy and those close to him moved aside.

"What's his problem?" Ron asked while stuffing his face with dessert. Hermione sneered at Ron as Harry replied. "I don't know. Maybe he doesn't want to sit close to you because of your eating manners. Or lack of them." Hermione coughed to hid her amusement but failed miserable. Ron just scowled at his ex-girlfriend.

They had tried to begin a relationship after the war but it didn't last long. They argued all the time so they both decided to just be friends. At first it was awkward but they worked it out and now they are back to bestfriends. Which made Harry very happy.

Severus ate nothing and waited for the Headmistress to say that they could go to sleep. He hoped,no begged that he didn't have to share a room with Potter, Weasley and Longbottom.

"Mr. Prince, Mr. Potter will show you to the common room and you will be sharing in a room with him, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Longbottom and Mr. Thomas. Mr. Potter will also show you around tomorrow. Now off to bed." commanded Headmistress.

All the students stood up and went to bed.

"Hello, I'm Harry. These are Ron and Hermione." Harry pointed at his best friends. "We hope you like it here and if you need anything, you can always ask one of us. I heared you'll be sleeping with us. I must warn you Ron snores alot and loud."

Ron pushed Harry who was laughing so loud with Hermione. Severus just crossed his arms and looked at the Golden Trio with disgust.

"Hello. Are you done with this repulsing display? I would like to go to my room and get some sleep."

Ron and Harry froze in shock. Hermione just looked at Severus with contempt.

"Oh yes, come along." Harry made a gesture for the new Griffindor to follow him.

Arriving at the Fat Lady, Harry said the password and the four Griffindor walked into the common room.

"On the left are the boys dorms. The girl dorms are to the right, because woman are always right." Harry and Ron laughed at the comment Harry made. Severus just walked to the left and went up the stairs.

"Well isn't he fun?" said Ron sarcastic. Hermione and Harry just nodded.

"I think I'm going to go to bed too. We have lessons tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Goodnight. Do you want to play a game of chess before we go to bed?"

"Yeah, why not."

The two Griffindors played until midnight before going to bed.

**Reviews, thank you.**


End file.
